Over the Edge … 'til the End
by SaraAmber
Summary: Wenn das Ende naht, der Untergang kurz bevor steht, alles über dir zusammenzubrechen droht … mit wem würdest du dann deinen Nächte zu etwas Unvergesslichem machen? – 5x04 ‚The End' (Destiel)


Konnte der Tag eigentlich noch beschießender werden? Wenn ja, dann würde ganz bestimmt sein Kopf explodieren! Selbst sein abendliches Ritual – ein Bier in seinem alten Baby – vermochte es nicht, ihn heute abzulenken.

Tagesbilanz - er hatte fast einen seiner Männer verloren, seine Suche nach dem Colt war weiterhin erfolglos geblieben und nun war dort auch noch dieser Mann in seiner Hütte. Dieser Mann, der genauso aussah wie er selbst.

Vor nicht mal drei Stunden war dieser Kerl hier in das Camp eingebrochen und hatte an fast derselben Stelle gestanden, an der Dean nun saß. Und dieser Kerl hatte sein Auto ‚Baby' genannt. Wer wusste schon von diesem Kosenamen?! Vielleicht zwei oder drei Leute?

Entweder war dieses Ding dort in seiner Hütte besonders gut … oder?! Ja, was _oder_?! Dean hatte alles versucht; von Silber, über Eisen und Weihwasser, aber der Körper hatte auf nichts reagiert und der Typ, der sein eigenes Ebenbild war, blieb weiterhin ohne Bewusstsein.

Es konnte auch irgendeine neue Sache von _ihm_ sein, doch was? Kein Dean bekanntes Wesen reagierte auf gar nichts. Er musste also einfach abwarten, bis dieser Dean wieder aufwachte, was aber sicher nicht vor dem Morgen passieren würde.

Also hieß es, eine weitere Nacht hinter sich zu bringen. Vielleicht mal eine Nacht ohne Alpträume? Das wäre doch mal eine Abwechslung.

Seufzend leerte Dean die Dose in seiner Hand und zerdrückte sie. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihm, dass der Gott der Organisation, Chuck, bereits die Generatoren ausgeschaltet hatte, denn selbst in de Haupthütte brannte kein Licht mehr.

War es hier schon immer so still gewesen? Früher konnte Dean überall schlafen, selbst neben einem dicht befahren High-Way. Doch heute tat die Stille hier im Camp und auch in der Stadt unangenehm in den Ohren weh.

Seinen Blick weiterschweifen lassend, sah Dean gerade, wie Emilie von Mila in ihre Hütte eingelassen wurde. Dean mochte Emilie. Sie war tough und eine gute Krankenschwester, doch mit Mila eckte er immer wieder an. Chuck sagte, er und die gebürtige Mexikanerin seinen sich einfach zu ähnlich. Doch für Emilie freute Dean sich. Die beiden hatte ein bisschen Glück in dieser traurigen und zerstörten Welt verdient.

Und wer war am Zustand dieser Welt schuld? Luzifer!

Bevor Dean sich allerdings wieder in diese düstern Gedanken stürzen konnte, wandte er seinen Blick weiter nach rechts und blieb wie so oft in den letzten Wochen an einer bestimmten Tür hängen. Er hatte gesagt, Dean könnte immer zu ihm kommen, ganz besonders nach so einem Tag. Aber wollte Dean es wirklich? Wollte er kleinbeigeben und den ersten Schritt wagen?

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schmiss Dean die leere und zerdrückte Dose auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg aus seinem Auto aus. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann denn dann? Außerdem war er Dean Winchester und ein Winchester hatte doch keine Angst; zumindest nicht vor so etwas.

Genau diesen Ausdruck machte auch seine Körpersprache, als er sicheren Schrittes auf die kleine Hütte zu ging. Doch sein Herz sagte etwas vollkommen anderes. Es schlug ihm bis zum Halse und sank danach irgendwo in seine Knie.

Seinen schnellen Herzschlag ignorierend stieg Dean die Stufen zur Veranda der kleinen Hütte empor und blieb kurz vor der verwitterten Tür stehen. Aus dem Fenster neben dieser schien ein flackerndes Licht. Er war also noch wach.

Natürlich war er noch wach. Selbst nach all den Jahren schlief er wenig und entspannte seinen Geist lieber auf andere Art und Weise, wie er selbst immer sagte. Leider wusste Dean einige von diesen Entspannungsarten, was ihm lieber erspart geblieben wäre.

Amüsiert über seinen Freund klopfte Dean schließlich an die Tür, welche Augenblicke später geöffnet wurde.

Dean sah zuerst die wie fast immer nackten Füße; dann die weite, ausgewaschene Jeans, die schlanke Beine einhüllte; dann das blaue Hemd, von dem wie immer die ersten Knöpfe offen standen und welches einen durchaus durchtrainierten Körper verbarg. Die geschickten Hände, die langen Arme, die breiten Schultern und schließlich das Gesicht. Die hellen, blauen Augen und die tiefbraunen Haare ergaben einen Kontrast, den Dean schon von Beginn an an seinem Gegenüber bewundert hatte.

„Dean", sagte Castiel mit seiner dunklen Stimme, die nie so ganz zu seinem Äußeren passen wollte.

„Cas", gab Dean nicht besonders geistreich als Antwort zurück und wurde so gleich von Cas in die Hütte eingelassen. Dean betrat den einzigen Raum von Cas' Behausung, einem nicht besonders großem dazu mit einem kleinen Sofa, einem Bett in der Ecke und jeder Menge Kram, welchen Cas in den letzten Jahren angesammelt hatte. Dean konnte die Faszination an all diesen Dingen nicht verstehen, doch Cas schien sich in seiner kleinen Hütte durch die persönlichen Sachen wohler zu fühlen.

„Willst du einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade einen gemacht", fragte Cas nun. Dean drehte sich etwas erschrocken um, da er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Cas die Tür geschlossen und hinter ihn getreten war.

Dean nickte nur und Cas begab sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu einer Kanne, die auf dem kleinen Ofen stand.

Was war nur los mit Dean? Er war zwar kein Mann der supervielen Worte, aber für gewöhnlich konnte er besonders in Cas' Gegenwart meist ziemlich ausgelassen sein. Wieso also heute nicht?

Ungefragt setze Dean sich auf das alte Sofa in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne sinken. Die Augen schließend und tief durchatmend genoss er den Geruch des frischen Kaffees und der Räucherstäbchen, deren duftender Qualm vom niedrigen Schrank neben dem Sofa durch die Luft waberte.

Die Sitzfläche neben Dean gab nach und ein dumpfes Geräusch zeigte, dass Tassen vor ihnen auf den Tisch gestellt wurden.

„Warum bist du hier, Dean?", wollte Cas so direkt wie immer wissen. Dean öffnete seine Augen einen Spaltbreit und drehte seinen Kopf leicht, sodass er zu Cas hinüber sehen konnte.

Dieser saß an die Seitenlehne gelehnt, mit einem Bein unterschlagen auf dem Sofa und hielt seine dampfende Tasse in den Händen. Das kleine Sofa ließ dabei kaum Platz zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", antwortete Dean und drehte seinen Kopf wieder gerade. „Der Tag heute war beschissen und du hast letztes Mal gesagt, ich könne immer zu dir kommen." Dean ließ diese Aussage im Raum stehen und warte auf Cas' Antwort.

„Das ist richtig, Dean. Aber ich hatte gedacht, dass du nach dem letzten Mal genug hattest …"

Langsam schüttelte Dean den Kopf, ohne über eine Antwort nachgedacht zu haben. Sein Körper reagierte wie immer schneller auf sein Gegenüber, weshalb er merkte, wie sich seine eigene Hand von seinem Oberschenkel löste und etwas unsicher nach Cas' Hand tastete.

Dean hatte das eine Mal durchaus genossen, auch wenn es eigenartig und neu für ihn gewesen war. An diesem Abend hatte er nicht genug von Cas bekommen können und war in ihrer Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit geradewegs versunken. Und das Gleiche wollte er auch heute.

Dean wollte für einen Augenblick nicht mehr über die Suche nach dem Colt nachdenken, mit dem er hoffte, Luzifer ein für alle Mal zu töten und damit Sam endgültig zu verlieren. Er wollte nicht mehr über diesen Mann in seine Hütte nachdenken, der ihm so ähnlich sah. Er wollte sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was dieser Mann hier wollte oder wer ihn geschickt hatte. Dean wollte für eine Nacht, für einen Moment einfach mal genießen.

Scheinbar vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken, hatte Dean gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Cas die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden überbrückt hatte und nun seine Lippen ganz leicht auf die Seinigen legte, vorerst ganz sanft und fast unbewegt.

Wie beim letzten Mal reagierte Deans Körper sofort auf diese Berührung von Cas. Die wirren Gedanken über den Grund dieser Gefühle und Empfindungen beiseiteschiebend, gab Dean sich dem sanften Schmusen ihrer beiden Lippen hin. Cas überließ es abermals Dean, den Kuss ein wenig zu intensivieren, was Dean sich auch dieses Mal nicht nehmen ließ.

Der Kuss wurde um eine Spur fordernder und Dean küsste nun Cas leicht geöffnete Lippen mit aufkommender Leidenschaft. Zuerst vorsichtig, doch dann immer mehr an Mut gewinnend, strich Dean mit der Zunge über Cas weiche Lippen, der der Aufforderung sofort nachkam und Deans Zunge einließ.

Als sich die Zungenspitzen der beiden trafen, fuhren tausend kleine Blitze durch Deans Körper und sammelten sich schließlich langsam in seinen kribbelnden Lenden. Cas folgte seiner Zunge zurück in Deans Mundhöhle und übernahmen nun die Führung. Beide Zungen fochten einen Kampf aus und kurze Zeit später unterbrachen die beiden Männer den Kuss keuchend und nach Luft schnappend.

„Wie machst du das nur?", fragte Dean ein wenig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.

„Was mache ich denn?", fragte nun Cas und legte Dean dabei die Hand auf die Schulter, genau auf seinen eigenen Handabdruck, den er durch den Stoff von Deans Jacke noch immer spüren konnte.

Dean überkam eine Gänsehaut vom Nacken aus über die gesamten Körper und sein Blick verfing sich in Cas' wunderschönen Augen.

„Ich meine genau das! Du bringst mich zum Zittern und dazu, nach einem einzigen Kuss keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen", gab Dean flüsternd von sich und unterstütze seine Aussage mit einem sanften Kuss auf Cas' gerötete Lippen. Bevor der Kuss jedoch wieder die vorherige Leidenschaft aufnehmen konnte, brach dieses Mal Cas ihn ab und wandte seinen Blick zum Bett. Dean folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und errötete leicht, was Cas zum Lachen brachte.

„Hey", rief Dean schmollend aus und verschränkte die Arme gespielt beleidigt von der breiten Brust, die sich noch immer schnell hob und senkte.

„Ich … mag … es … wenn … du … Rot … wirst", sagte Cas und küsste zwischen jedem Wort Stellen auf Deans Gesicht, seine Stirn, seine geschlossenen Augenlieder, seine Wangenknochen, das Kinn und schließlich den Mund.

Dean genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit und fasste einen für ihn untypischen Entschluss. Langsam, aber bestimmt löste er sich von Cas sagenhaften Lippen und führte seine Lippen langsam zum Ohr des ehemaligen Engels.

„Schlaf mit mir", wisperte Dean in Cas' Ohr.

„Das habe ich vor, Dean."

„Nein, ich glaube, du verstehst mich nicht, Cas", widersprach Dean und sah Cas nun wieder in die blauen, leicht von Lust verhangenen Augen. „Ich meine, du sollst mit _mir_ schlafen."

„Dean, ich weiß …", gab Cas zurück, doch Dean unterbrach seinen Freund erneut. Es war ihm wichtig, dass Cas verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. Dean musste es also scheinbar aussprechen, denn Cas' Aufnahmefähigkeit hatte sich bereits verabschiedet.

„Ich will, dass du mich nimmst", sagte Dean und küsste Cas dann wieder leidenschaftlich auf die vor Erstaunen geöffneten Lippen. Cas unterbrach diesen Kuss allerdings schnell und schob Dean eine Armlänge von sich, sodass er dem anderen in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Meinst du das ernst, Dean? Beim letzten Mal hast du gesagt, dass …"

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Aber bitte", sagte Dean nun leise und lehnte sich wieder zu Cas. „Lass mich diesen Tag bitte einfach nur vergessen."

Als sei diese Bitte ein Stichwort für Cas gewesen, nahm er den Kuss wieder auf und übernahm dieses Mal vollkommen die Führung. Er öffnete Deans Lippen bestimmt und erkundete mit seiner Zunge seine Mundhöhle. Die Zungen der beiden Männer umschlungen sich abermals, und als Cas sich leicht zurückzog und Dean mit seiner Zunge folgen wollte, brach Cas den Kuss ab und schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich habe die Führung, Dean", sagte Cas mit noch dunklerer Stimme als sonst und fuhr über Deans Schultern.

„Du hast ganz eindeutig viel zu viel an, Dean", sagte Cas nun und schob Dean die braune Jacke von den Schultern und die Arme herunter, bis diese auf dem Sofa landete. Cas schien es zu gefallen, die Führung übernommen zu haben, denn er wirkte mit einem Mal noch selbstsicherer als sonst. Schon fast stürmisch küsste er Dean wieder auf die rotgeküssten Lippen und erhielt sofort Einlass.

In einem leidenschaftlichen Zugenduell gefangen, merkte Dean leicht verzögert, dass Cas eine Hand auf seinen Rücken gleiten ließ und mit der anderen seinen Nacken umfasste. Dean klammerte sich an Cas Oberarme und genoss das Duell. Ihm wurde immer wärmer und sein Blut begann, eindeutig in südlichere Gefilde zu fließen und sich an einem bestimmten Punkt zu sammeln. Seine Jeans wurde spürend enger, doch er konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den Kuss seines Freundes, der erneut unterbrochen wurde, damit beide wieder zu Luft kommen konnten.

Doch Cas ließ nicht wie zuvor von ihm ab, sondern küsste sich über das Kinn und den nun angespannten Kiefer zum Ohr und verweilte dort mit seinen Küssen kurz auf der weichen Haut. Dean durchfuhr ein angenehmer Schauer und ein leichtes Keuchen, welches sich allerdings schnell zu einem leisen Stöhnen ausweitete. Cas lachte an seinem Hals und führte nun eine Spur mit Lippen und Zuge über Deans gesamten Hals. Dieser legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um Cas noch mehr Platz zu gewähren und wurde dafür mit einem spielerischen Biss in die Mulde zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein belohnt. Eine Stelle, an der Dean besonders empfindlich und der sich Cas nun ausgiebig widmete.

Langsam führen Cas' Hände Deans Rücken hinunter, über seine Seiten und seine Brust hinauf zum Hemdkragen. Seine Tätigkeiten an Deans Hals nicht unterbrechend, öffnete Cas die ersten Knöpfe des Hemdes und setzte anschließend Küsse auf die frei gelegte Haut. Deans Brust hob und senkte sich immer mehr und er reagierte mittlerweile auf alle Berührungen mit leisem Stöhnen und Keuchen.

Cas ließ schließlich von Deans freigelegter Brust ab und sah in Deans vor Lust verschleierte Augen.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Cas und erhielt nur ein Nicken von Dean.

„Komm. Das Sofa ist viel zu klein", sagte Cas nun, erhob sich vom Sofa und zog Dean an der Hand zum deutlich größeren Bett.

Dabei fiel Deans Jacke zu Boden und gab ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich. Als Cas zu dieser sah, bemerkte er das Schimmern des Laufes von Deans Waffe im Kerzenlicht. Er hatte den Jäger in den letzten Jahren nie unbewaffnet erlebt, doch für diese Nacht nahm sich Cas vor, Dean wenigstens einmal unbewaffnet zu erleben. Am besten sich windend und seinen Namen stöhnend unter ihm. Cas wäre am liebsten in Freundesschreie ausgebrochen, als Dean ihn vor einigen Minuten gebeten hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen und er hatte selbstverständlich sofort gewusst, was er von ihm wollte. Doch sollte Dean es auch aussprechen.

Und nun stand er hier vor dem Mann, der ihn schon von der ersten Sekunde an fasziniert hatte, und öffnete sein Hemd vollkommen. Auf der gebräunten und leicht beharrten Brust zeichneten sich einige hellen Narben ab. Viele davon hatte Cas selbst versorgt.

Gedankenverloren fuhr er eine dieser Narben vom Kampf mit Sam nach, als Dean seine Hand ergriff und ihn verlangend küsste. Cas schüttelte schnell seine Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt. Dean drängte sich an ihn und öffnete nun seinerseits sein Hemd, welches zu Boden fiel und neben Deans zum Liegen kam.

„Cas", murmelte Dean und schmiege sich an den Kleineren. Cas fuhr mit den Händen den Rücken entlang, hielt aber kurz vor dem Hosenbund inne. Er wollte Dean nicht überfordern oder vorschnell verschrecken. Also dirigierte er den Hunter erst einmal auf das Bett und legte sich schließlich dicht neben ihn.

Dean legte seinen Kopf auf die weichen Kissen und legte Cas eine Hand in den Nacken.

„Cas. Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", riss Dean ihn tatsächlich aus seinen Gedanken, doch Cas schüttelte den Kopf und verwickelte Dean erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der beiden schnell aufstöhnen ließ. Mit jedem weiteren Zungenschlag würde es zunehmend enger in Castiels Jeans. Dean schien es dabei allerdings nicht anders zu ergehen, daher ließ Cas von den sündigen Lippen seines Freundes ab und küsste sich wieder den Hals entlang.

Dean stöhnte und warf den Kopf leicht von links nach rechts. Als Cas schließlich bei den Brustwarzen des anderen angekommen war, strich er mit den Lippen sanft über die linke Knospe, die sich sofort verhärtete und Dean unter ihm dunkel aufstöhnen ließ.

Langsam verwöhnte Cas beide Brustwarzen abwechselnd mit der Zunge, den Lippen, den Zähnen und den Fingern, bis Dean sich unter ihm wand und laut zu stöhnen begann.

Cas ließ schließlich wieder von ihm ab und genoss den Anblick seines Freundes. Deans Augen waren noch immer fest geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und an seinem Hals trat eine feine Ader dunkel hervor. Cas beugte sich Richtung Hals und fuhr kurz mit der Zunge über diese Ader, was Dean den Rest zu geben schien. Fast schon schmerzhaft krallten sich die Finger des unter ihm liegenden in seine Haare und zogen ihn grob hoch, bis sich endlich ihre Lippen trafen.

Beiden küssten sich vernichtend und unglaublich leidenschaftlich, und als Dean stark keuchend den Kopf zu Seite drehte, fuhr Cas schließlich mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Brust und über den Bauch Richtung Hosenbund.

„Cas", stöhnte Dean tief auf und legte eine Hand auf Cas' Arm. Cas richtete seinen Blick hinauf zu Deans Gesicht und sah sich in seinem Tun bestätigt. Dean schien seine Gefühle zu genießen und vor allem zu gefallen, also folgte Cas mit seinen Lippen den Weg seiner Finger zuvor, machte kurz halt am Bauchnabel, um das Aufstöhnen unter ihm zu genießen und küsste sich dann schließlich von einem Hüftknochen zum anderen.

„Cas, bitte", wisperte Dean und Cas musste leicht lachen. Dean flehte ihn an, endlich weiter zu gehen. Genau so hatte Cas es gewollt. Die Bitte erfüllend kniete Cas sich hin und öffnete langsam Deans Hose, welcher daraufhin die Augen öffnete und Cas Bewegungen beobachtete.

Als Cas den Gürtel, den Knopf und den Reißverschluss geöffnet hatte, zog er die Jeans langsam von den Hüften. Dean kam ihm entgegen und die Jeans glitt an seinen kräftigen Beinen hinunter. Cas zog schnell Deans Schuhe und Socken aus und warf die Jeans dann mit samt dieser auf den Boden. Cas sah erneut zu Dean hoch und blieb dabei unweigerlich an seiner Mitte hängen.

Dean trug eine enge, schwarze Boxer, die mehr verriet, als das sie verbarg. Doch noch wollte Cas seinem Freund nicht das geben, worum er nun wieder mit Blicken bat. Cas wollte Dean verwöhnen und ihn ein wenig von seinem Tag ablenken und daher musste Dean sich noch ein bisschen gedulden.

Cas fuhr langsam mit den Fingerspitzen von Deans Füßen über seine Waden hinauf zu den Oberschenkeln, auf denen er seine Hände vorerst zum Stillstand brachte und erneut in Deans Gesicht sah.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte Cas erneut mit vor Lust verhangener Stimme.

„Ja", raunte Dean und bewegte sich windend unter Cas, der nun endlich seine Hände auf die Innenseite seiner Beine gleiten ließ. Dean genoss die Empfindungen und das angenehme Kribbeln, welches seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Beim ersten Mal waren ihm die Reaktionen seines Körpers noch leicht peinlich gewesen. Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seiner Erektion geschämt, doch heute schob er diese Scham einfach von sich und schloss die Augen, als Cas' Finger sich langsam ihren Weg zur Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel suchten.

Cas ließ nach kurzem Zögern das erste Mal seine Finger federleicht über Deans Beule fahren, welches ein lautes Aufstöhnen seinerseits zur Folge hatte. In seinem Tun bestätigt nestelte Cas kurz am Bund der Boxer seines Freundes herum, schob dann aber entschlossen die Hand in sie hinein und umfing sanft den festen Stahl des unter ihn liegenden. Dean keuchte erneut laut auf und legte kurz den Kopf in den Nacken. Cas schickte mit seiner Hand Tausende kleine Blitze durch seinen ganzen Körper, welche sich erneut in seiner Mitte bündelten und sein Glied nur noch fester werden ließen.

Langsam strich Cas mit der Hand Deans Erektion hinunter und nahm sie nun in die offene Faust. Dean wand sich immer mehr und stellte instinktiv die Beine auf, um mehr Halt zu finden. Cas platzierte sich auf den Knien hockend zwischen seinen Beinen und beugte sich noch einmal zu Dean herunter. Dieser fing sofort seine Lippen ein und verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf, aus dem sich die Zungen der beiden Männer nicht lange heraushielten. Cas streichelte während des Kusses weiter über Deans immer fester werdenden Schaft. Dean stöhnte als Reaktion in den Kuss hinein und kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen.

Cas ließ von Deans Lippen ab und beobachtete die Mimik des Größeren. Deans Gesicht und seine Züge zeigten pure Lust und Leidenschaft und bereiten Cas ebenfalls immer mehr Probleme in seiner Jeans. Über seine eigene Erregung erstaunt nahm er seine Hand aus Deans Boxer, welches mit einem erbosten Schnauben Deans kommentiert wurde.

Cas küsste Dean federleicht auf die Nasenspitze und begab sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz zwischen den aufgestellten Beinen. Quälend langsam hakte er seinen Daumen in den Bund der Boxer und ließ sie über die Hüften seines Freundes gleiten.

„Cas", raunte Dean mit lustverhängender Stimme und spürte die kühle Luft auf seiner nun freien Mitte. Sein Glied ragte steif in die Höhe, was Dean aber nicht im geringsten peinlich war, vor allem nicht mehr, als er Cas' Blick begegnete, der ihn mit derselben intensiven Lust ansah, die auch durch seine Adern peitschte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Dean", flüsterte Cas leise und nahm sein Tun wieder auf. Sanft strich er zuerst über den Unterbauch Deans und beobachtete mit Faszination das Zusammenziehen der Bauchmuskeln des Winchesters, bevor er seine Hand endlich wieder um Deans Mitte legte.

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er zuerst einmal die komplette Länge bis zur Spitze nach und umkreiste dann diese, aus der bereits die ersten Lusttropfen drangen. Dean stöhnte laut auf und drückte sein Becken nach mehr fordernd Cas' Faust entgegen. Deans Wunsch und seinem eigenen Verlangen nachkommend umfasste Cas nun Deans steifes Glied etwas fester. Seine Faust bewegte sich mit leichtem Druck allmählich schneller werdend und sein Daumen strich immer wieder über die tropfende und leicht gerötete Spitze. Dean wand sich unter der Hand des ehemaligen Engels und kam nicht mehr aus dem Stöhnen heraus. Als Cas dann auch noch mit seinem Daumen leicht in die Vertiefung an Deans Spitze drückte, musste Dean angestrengt an sich halten, um nicht augenblicklich zu kommen, weshalb ihm der nächste Schritt nicht unbedingt leicht fiel.

„Cas, hör' auf", nuschelte Dean mit rauchiger Stimme und versuchte Cas Hand von seiner Mitte wegzuschieben, doch Cas dachte nicht einmal ans Aufhören; im Gegenteil.

Bei ihrem ersten Mal hatte Dean ihm einen wahnsinnigen Höhepunkt verschafft, in dem er ihn mit seinem Mund befriedigt hatte. Und obwohl Cas nicht wirklich wusste, was er genau tun sollte, führte er einfach seinen Mund an Deans Mitte und fuhr mit der Zunge über Deans kompletten Schaft.

Dean riss erstaunt die Augen auf und sah an sich herunter. Doch schloss er sofort wieder die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, denn Cas nahm nun seine Spitze in den Mund und tunkte seine Zunge in die kleine Mulde. Als Cas eine vorsichtige Schluckbewegung ausführte und einmal an Deans Schaft zog, war es allerdings schon um Dean geschehen.

Er hatte den nahenden Höhepunkt schon seit einiger Zeit gespürt, doch nun brach er mit einer solchen Gewalt über ihn herein, wie lange schon nicht mehr. Dean stieß einen tiefen Schrei und krallte seine Händen in Cas' Schultern. Zeitgleich entlud er sich in Cas' Mund und fuhr mit seiner Hüfte hoch. Zuerst war Cas etwas erschrocken über die salzige Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund und die plötzliche Bewegung Deans, dann schluckte er allerdings schnell und peitschte Dean damit noch höher.

Erst als Deans Zittern abnahm und er die Spitze sauber geleckt hatte, richtete Cas sich wieder auf sah Dean in die Augen.

„Das war …", versuchte Dean einen Satz zu beginnen, doch unterbrach ihn Cas sofort mit einem Kuss. Dean schmeckte sich selbst in Cas' Mund, doch genoss er den sanften Kuss, der ihn wieder auf die Erde zurückbrachte. Sein Körper kribbelte noch immer von den Nachwehen des Orgasmus und sein Atem ging schneller als gewohnt, als Cas wieder von ihm abließ und ihm tief in die Augen sah.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Cas und bekam einen leichten Schlag von Dean auf die nackte Brust. Bevor dieser seine Hand allerdings wieder wegziehen konnte, nahm Cas sie in seine und legte sie über sein Herz an die Brust.

„Hmmm", kommentierte Dean und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Habe ich alles richtig gemacht, Dean?", fragte Cas etwas unsicher. Er war bisher erst einmal mit Dean, mit einem Mann intim geworden, und dabei hatte er sich vollkommen auf Dean verlassen. Doch jetzt hatte er selbstsicher die Führung übernommen und war sich unsicher, ob es Dean gefallen hatte.

„Cas", öffnete Dean die Augen und sah Cas ins Gesicht. „Warst du in den letzten Minuten anwesend? Hast du bemerkt, mit was für einer Wucht ich gekommen bin?", schmunzelte Dean.

„Aber das muss doch noch lange nicht heißen, dass es dir gefallen hat."

Dean legte Cas die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn herunter an seine Lippen. Cas stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und ließ seine Hand erneut über Deans Brust gleiten. Die Brustwarzen des Hunters stellten sich bei der Berührung leicht wieder auf und er drückte sich Cas entgegen.

„Hmmm", gab Dean erneut von sich, beendete dann aber den Kuss zwischen den beiden, um seinerseits über Cas' Brust zu fahren. Der ehemalige Engel schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Deans Finger, denn seine Beule in seiner Hose machte sich wieder fast schmerzhaft bemerkbar und die sanften Berührungen des wohlgemerkt nackten Dean neben sich taten seinem Durchhaltevermögen nicht unbedingt gut.

Dean kniff gerade leicht in Cas' rechte Brustwarze, als dieser erneut seinen Mund in Beschlag nahm. Der Winchester fuhr mit seinem Händen über Cas' Seiten und wanderten dann nach vorne zum Knopf der Jeans. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten und einem Drehen von Cas auf den Rücken stand seine Hose endlich offen und Dean ließ seine Hand forsch in seine Hose und Shorts gleiten. Cas drückte seine Hüften in die Höhe und drängte sich Deans Faust laut stöhnend entgegen.

Dean strich mit der einen Hand immer noch über Cas' festes Glied und zog mit der anderen und Cas' Hilfe nun Hose und Shorts von den schmalen Hüften. Cas stöhnte immer wieder auf und verdrehte die Augen, doch ließ er sich nicht vollkommen gehen. Schließlich wollte Dean, dass _er_ mit _ihm_ schlief und dazu mussten sich die Positionen der beiden wieder ändern.

Gedacht, getan und im nächsten Moment befand sich Dean wieder unter Cas und wurde erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt. Von der Stimulation und dem Stöhnen von Cas hatte sich auch bei Dean wieder etwas geregt, wenn auch sein Glied noch nicht wieder voll erigiert war.

„Dean?", fragte Cas erneut.

„Was?"

„Ich weiß nicht so wirklich, was ich tun soll. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Mach einfach genau das gleiche, was ich letztes Mal auch gemacht habe. Und wenn es wehtut, werde ich es schon sagen", sagte Dean und küsste Cas wieder auf die geöffneten Lippen. Für diese Unsicherheiten musste man Cas einfach lieben. Halt – lieben? Davon war doch nie die Rede gewesen! Leicht abgelenkt von diesen Gedanken, die ganz eindeutig in die vollkommen falsche Richtung gingen, keuchte Dean auf, als er erneut die warme Hand von Cas an seiner immer steifer werdenden Mitte spürte. Cas wurde mit jeder Bewegung sicherer und ließ bald von Dean ab, als dieser wieder keuchend und sich windend unter ihm lang.

Cas rollte sich von Dean herunter und begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz zwischen Deans Beine. Diese stellte er auf und spreizte sich noch etwas weiter auseinander. Der Anblick, der ihm dabei gewährt würde, würde ihn sicher nicht so schnell wieder loslassen. Dean blickte fest in seine Augen und atmete tief, wenn auch etwas schneller als normal, ein und aus. Seine Brust und sein Bauch bewegten sich auf und nieder und die feinen Härchen stellten sich leicht unter der kühlen Luft auf. Dann ließ Cas seinen Blick fast beschämt in Deans Mitte sinken. Sein Glied ragte aufrecht in die Höhe und zuckte ganz leicht. Die Hoden hatten sich zusammengezogen und dicht an den Körper gepresst. Dann senkte Cas den Blick weiter und erblickte Deans Rosette.

‚Da sollte er hineinpassen?', schoss es Cas durch den Kopf, doch verdrängte er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Es hatte bei ihm schließlich auch funktioniert und so sehr unterschieden Dean und er sich von der Größe nicht.

„Cas? Alles ok?", fragte Dean, der den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes mitbekommen hatte. Den gleichen Ausdruck hatte er nämlich auch gehabt, als er vor nicht mal drei Wochen an ziemlich der gleichen Position gesessen hatte und ein wenig verängstigt auf Cas' Rosette gestarrt hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Cas und sah Dean erneut an. „Sag mir, was ich jetzt tun soll."

Dean reichte Cas die kleine Tube, die er beim letzten Mal schon dabei hatte und danach in Cas' Nachtschrank verstaut hatte. Man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen.

„Schmiere dir davon ein bisschen auf die Finger und dann mach' einfach das, was ich beim letzten Mal auch bei dir gemacht habe."

Cas öffnete schließlich die Tube und trug ein wenig vom Inhalt auf seine Finger auf. Die klare Creme war angenehm kühl und leicht wässrig, doch Cas wusste, dass sie sich gut anfühlte. Mit leicht zitternden Händen sah Cas erneut in Deans Augen und sah die Bestätigung in diesen. Dann streichelte er mit der nicht beschmierten Hand über Deans Bein und fuhr mit der anderen zu seiner Mitte. Noch einmal über den Schaft und die Hoden streichend ließ Cas seine Hand zu Deans Eingang gleiten und erntete ein leichtes Keuchen seines Freundes.

Dean hätte nie gedacht, dass sich die Berührung an dieser nicht alltäglichen Stelle so gut anfühlen würde, doch Blitze schossen erneut durch seinen Körper. Cas strich behutsam über den Eingang und ließ Dean erneut erschaudern. Langsam und sanft erhöhte Cas den Druck auf Deans Eingang und sah Dean noch einmal in die Augen.

„Entspann dich, Dean", forderte Cas den Jäger sanft auf und merkte sofort, wie sich der Muskelring entspannte. Mit der anderen Hand strich Cas über Deans Bein und durchbrach dann behutsam den Muskelring seines Freundes.

Cas wusste selbst, dass dieses Gefühl unangenehm war und sogar etwas wehtun konnte, daher achtete er genau auf Deans Gesicht. Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen und verzog nun leicht seinen Mund. Die nun doch unangenehme Berührung ließ ihn wieder ein wenig verkrampfen, was jedoch keine gute Idee gewesen war, was Dean schnell feststellte. Also versuchte er sich wieder zu entspannen und sich auf Cas' Atmung zu konzentrieren, die durch seinen geöffneten Mund sein nacktes Glied streifte.

Als Dean sich wieder entspannte, drang Cas etwas weiter mit seinem Finger vor und spürte dabei das warme Innere des Körpers unter ihm. Cas hatte seit seinem Fall schon mit einigen Frauen geschlafen, doch keine von ihnen hatte sich so angefühlt wie Dean. Sein Inneres war weich und warm, aber deutlich enger als bei Frauen. Wenn Cas daran dachte, wie es sich anfühlte mit seinem Glied in diese Enge einzudringen, erhöhte sich der Druck in seiner Mitte und beschleunigte seine Atmung. Doch erst einmal musste er Dean behutsam vorbereiten.

„Dean, geht es?", fragte er daher.

„Ja, es fühlt sich nur ungewohnt an", sagte Dean konzentriert. Cas ließ seinen Blick wieder auf seine Hand fallen und den Finger, der sich nun bis zum Anschlag in Dean befand, doch noch traute er sich nicht, seinen Finger auch zu bewegen. Einen Blick auf Deans Glied sagte ihm, dass mit ihm das Gleiche passierte, wie mit ihm vor einigen Wochen. Die Erektion nahm leicht ab, das Weiten war Dean also unangenehmer, als er zugeben wollte.

Um Dean ein wenig abzulenken, schloss Cas die Faust leicht um Dean halb steifen Schwanz und fuhr diesen in langsamen Bewegungen auf und ab. Dean stöhnte und öffnete die Augen. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und auch der Druck um Cas' Finger verringerte sich. Durch diese Reaktion bestätigt, imitierte Cas die Bewegung seiner Faust mit seinem Finger in Deans Innerem und erntete, nach einem anfänglichen Zusammenzucken ein tiefes Stöhnen von Dean. Cas krümmte seinen Finger leicht und versuchte einen anderen Winkel, als er an etwas Festem in Deans Innerem stieß, was Dean ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte.

„Was war das?", fragte Dean keuchend.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es fühlt sich gut an, oder?", fragte Cas neckend und kratze mit dem Fingernagel erneut über diesen festen Teil in Deans Körper.

Dean war in seinen Empfindungen gefangen und genoss die beidseitige Stimulation, als Cas seinen Finger aus ihm entfernte und sich der Druck auf seinen Eingang noch einmal erhöhte. Cas musste seinen zweiten Finger ebenfalls in ihn eingeführt haben, doch Dean entspannte sich schnell wieder. Cas fand den Punkt in seinem Köper sofort wieder und Dean merkte gar nicht, dass sein Freund schon lange von seinem Glied abgelassen hatte. So hatte Dean noch nie empfunden. Die Berührungen waren komplett neu für ihn, doch hatten sie schon lange den Status des Unangenehmen verloren. So merkte Dean auch nicht mehr, wie Cas den dritten Finger langsam in ihn schob und die drei Finger nun drehte, krümmte und Dean damit immer mehr weitete.

Cas war fasziniert von Deans Reaktionen. Sein Glied zuckte und seine Muskeln zogen sich immer wieder zusammen. Dean schien gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass er seinen dritten Finger ebenfalls in ihn geschoben hatte. Cas genoss noch immer die Wärme von Deans Inneren und merkte, wie sich Dean wieder verspannte.

„Dean, bist du soweit?", fragte Cas mit rauer Stimme und sah in Deans grüne Augen, die vor Lust deutlich dunkler waren. Dean vertraute seiner Stimme allerdings nicht, daher nickte er nur und atmete tief durch. Cas entfernte seine Finger vorsichtig wieder aus Dean, welches mit einem enttäuschenden Brummen von diesem kommentiert wurde.

Cas griff erneut in seinen Nachtschrank und fischte ein Kondom zutage, welches er sich schnell überzog und sich dann auf Dean legte. Der erneute bestätigende Blick in Deans Augen signalisierte Cas, dass er anfangen sollte.

Cas stützte sich auf die Arme auf und brachte sich in Position. Er führte sein Glied an Deans geweiteten Eingang und drang mit der Spitze in ihn ein. Dean riss die Augen auf und stieß den angehaltenen Atem stockend wieder aus. Cas konzentrierte sich auf Dean, was ihm allerdings sehr schwer fiel. Eine solche Enge an seiner Spitze hatte er noch nie gespürt, doch nun musste er langsam vorgehen, wenn er Dean nicht wehtun wollte.

Also fing er Deans Lippen mit seinen ein und legte seine Hand an die Wange seines Freundes. Daher spürte er das leichte Nicken und ließ sich langsam weiter in Dean sinken.

Dean versuchte derweilen, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das anfängliche, schmerzhafte Ziehen war zum Glück schnell verflogen und nun war nur noch dieses unangenehme Gefühl zu spüren. Cas sank immer tiefer in ihn, bis er zum Anschlag in ihm versunken war und nun stillhielt.

Cas biss die Zähne zusammen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Er wollte Dean die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um sich an seine Präsenz in ihm zu gewöhnen. Doch dies fiel ihm immer schwerer. Cas biss sogar unbewusst in Deans Schulter, um sich bloß nicht zu bewegen.

Dean spürte den leichten Schmerz, den Cas mit seinem Biss durch seinen Körper schickte, und hatte sich nun endgültig an Cas in ihm gewöhnt, also wollte er seinen Freund endlich von seiner Folter befreien.

„Cas", sagte Dean also und strich ihm über den angespannten Rücken. „Cas, bitte", keuchte er, „beweg dich."

Befreit stieß Cas den angehaltenen Atem aus und zog sich fast vollständig aus Dean heraus, um dann langsam und genauso vorsichtig wieder in Dean eindrang. Dean keuchte und krallte sich an Cas Schultern fest. Die beiden teilten einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor Cas sich erneut in Dean bewegte und dabei wieder diesen Punkt traf. Dean schrie fest auf und verspannte sich um Cas herum, was ihn ebenfalls zum Keuchen brachte.

Cas legte sich selbst ein ruhiges Tempo auf, um Dean nicht zu überfordern oder ihm doch noch wehzutun. Die Empfindungen, die die Bewegungen durch seinen Körper schickten, waren sagenhaft und mit keinen bisherigen zu vergleichen. Er spürte jede von Deans Kontraktionen und Bewegungen, merkte, wie dieser mit seinen Fingernägeln Spuren auf seinem Rücken hinterließ und sich unter ihm wand.

„Cas", keuchte Dean den Namen seines Freundes und schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüfte, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen. Cas verstand diese Geste, küsste Dean und erhöhte leicht das Tempo. Dean keuchte und stöhnte erneut auf und wand seinen Kopf von einer zu anderen Seite.

Cas wechselte nun von schnellen zu tiefen Stößen und wurde dann wieder langsamer. Ihm gefiel, wie Dean sich unter ihm wand und immer wieder seinen Namen keuchte. Der ehemalige Engel merkte, wie sein Höhepunkt immer näher auf ihn zu rollte und auch Dean unter ihm schien nicht mehr allzu weit von der Klippe entfernt zu sein. Um Dean nachzuhelfen, ließ Cas seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper wandern und umfasste Deans festes Glied.

„Argh", stieß Dean einen leisen Schrei aus und verdrehte die Augen vor Lust. Cas passte den Bewegungen seiner Hand den seines Becken an und schaukelte damit sich und Dean immer näher an die Klippe.

Mit jedem weiteren Stoß spürte Dean, wie er sich immer mehr zusammenzog und nachdem Cas dann über seine tropfende und rote Spitze fuhr, löste sich alles in ihm und er sprang fast schmerzhaft über die Klippe. Dieser Höhepunkt war noch gewaltiger als der Erste in dieser Nacht. Sein Köper verspannte sich und mit einem lauten Schrei spritze sein Samen über Cas Hand und auf seinen Bauch.

Cas wurde schubweise von Dean eingeengt und nach zwei weiteren Stößen kam er ebenfalls mit einer ziemlichen Wucht und einem lauten Schrei. Fast augenblicklich brach er vollkommen entkräftet auf Dean zusammen und beide Männer versuchten, ihren hektischen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Dean kam als Erste wieder zu sich und strich mit den Fingerspritzen von Cas Po über die Wirbelsäule zu seinen Nacken, wo er den Haaransatz zu kraulen begann und ein wohliges Schnurren seines Partners hörte.

Es dauerte noch fast fünf Minuten, bis Cas sich leicht aufrichtete und Dean in die Augen sah. Beide waren müde und ihre Atmung ging immer noch schneller als sonst, doch fanden sich ihre Lippen fast automatisch zu einem sanften, aber tiefen Kuss. Cas ließ schließlich wieder von Dean ab und entfernte sich langsam aus Dean. Sofort vermissten beide den engen Köperkontakt und blieben somit noch einige Zeit aufeinander liegen, Deans Hand in Cas' Nacken und Cas' Hand über Deans Herz.

„Das war wunderbar", nuschelte Dean. Cas erhob sich und sah Dean wieder in die grünen Augen, die ihm sofort aufgefallen waren.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragte Cas wieder unsicher, doch Dean schüttelte den Kopf und zog Cas' Kopf wieder zu sich herunter.

Als sich die Lippen der beiden erneut trafen, wurde Dean bewusst, dass diese Nacht und eben dieser Kuss vielleicht alles verändern würden.

Titel: Over the Edge … 'til the End

Kurzbeschreibung: Wenn das Ende naht, der Untergang kurz bevor steht, alles über dir zusammenzubrechen droht … mit wem würdest du dann deinen Nächte zu etwas Unvergesslichem machen? – 5x04 ‚The End' (Destiel)

15


End file.
